The invention is in the field of photoflash array packaging.
Photoflash arrays, such as the FlipFlash type, have been packaged in cardboard boxes which are attached to cardboard sheets having openings near the top for hanging on display hooks in stores. Trademarks and other information are printed on the box and on the sheet. One or more openings are provided through the front of the box for displaying part of the flash array to prospective purchasers.